powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Life-Force
The power to possess massive levels of life energy. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. Advanced version of Enhanced Life-Force. Also Called *Immense/Vast Life-Force/Spiritual Power *Massive/Maximum Life-Force/Spiritual Power *Maximum Quintessential Control Capabilities User possesses massive reserves of life energy, which also acts as a reliable power source that aids in their longevity, power, stamina, vitality, and healing capabilities, allowing them to withstand and survive even the most strenuous and life threatening circumstances. Applications * Energetic Pressure * Life-Force Generation * Power Source * Quintessence Force * Regenerative Healing Factor * Self-Sustenance * Semi-Immortality/Immortality * Strong Soul * Supernatural Health * Supernatural Stamina Levels *Enhanced Life-Force *''Supernatural Life-Force'' *Absolute Life-Force Limitations *The large reserves of life energy may be difficult to control. *May unintentionally cause mass destruction. *Albeit large, the user's life energy reserves are still limited, so over-usage or depletion may be fatal. Known Users Gallery Lucifer-AnimaBF.jpg|Omega (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) not only regenerate ki at an extreme rate, but also accumulate it even if he isn't in physical conditions to do so, to the point that not even Nemesis abilities can decrease or nullify his ki. Asura.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) possesses the Mantra affinity of Wrath, allowing him to increase his Mantra output the more rage he builds up. However, this tends to put a massive strain on his body. Ichigo_vs_byakuya.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) has tremendous levels of Reiryoku, well beyond most other Shinigami... Ichigo's Aura.png|...and upon master his potential, has levels of Reiryoku unrivalled by almost anyone. Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) Eyepatch Removal.gif|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) immense Reiryoku. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) possesses such an exceedingly amount of Reiryoku, that he can paralyze weaker Shinigami by looking at them. Starrk_Reiatsu.gif|Coyote Starrk's (Bleach) Reiryoku was so powerful and uncontrolled, lesser Hollows died from simply being in his presence. Harribel Aura.png|Tier Harribel (Bleach) manifesting her huge Reiryoku. Ichibē Hyōsube fights.png|As one of the oldest Shinigami there is, Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) possesses exceeding amounts of Reiryoku. YhwachRevival.png|As the first and strongest Quincy, Yhwach (Bleach) possesses immense amounts of Reiryoku. Gerard Empowered.png|As the heart of the Soul King, Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach) possesses immeasurable amounts of Reiryoku. Soul King Bleach.png|Even sealed and crippled, the Soul King's (Bleach) Reiryoku is described by Yhwach as "an excess of power". Hogyoku embedded with Aizen.png|Already very powerful, Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) gained even greater amounts of Reiryoku thanks to the Hōgyoku. Goku's Kaio-ken.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) possesses incredible reserves of ki energy, which can be augmented by his Kaio-ken technique and various Super Saiyan transformations... Goku Mastered Instinct.png|...and in his Ultra Instinct form, Goku's Ki surpassess even the strongest of gods. Jiren.png|Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) is described to possess unthinkably colossal ki energy, able to erect a powerful barrier to defend against standard ki attacks, and even shake the entire World of Void, which has been stated to be of infinite size... Jiren's Power Rising.gif|...even after being greatly wounded he was still able to generate and unleash so much of it that it still caused the World of Void to tremble. Wrathful Broly.gif|Broly (Dragon Ball Super) possesses an incomparable amount of Ki energy, possibly surpassing even the likes of Beerus. Golden Frieza's Ki Dragon Ball Super.gif|Golden Frieza (Dragon Ball Super) manifesting his immense amounts of Ki energy. Kefla SS2.jpg|As a Potara fusion of two giftedly strong Saiyans, Kefla (Dragon Ball Super) has such immense amounts of raw Ki she forced Goku into Ultra Instinct. Sairaorg Bael Standing Valiantly.jpg|As a result of his intense training over the years, Sairaorg Bael (Highschool DxD) has massive amount of life-force (touki), at full power he took on attacks from a magic user, holy-demonic sword, and holy sword, but still came out victorious. Naruto Past Present and Future.jpg|As an Uzumaki and a reincarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) possesses massive reserves of Yang-based Chakra, which was increased even further when he received chakra from the other Tailed Beasts and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's Six Path Yang Chakra. Sasuke Past Present and Future.jpg|As an Uchiha and a reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) possesses immense reserves of Yin-based chakra which is vastly augmented by transplanting Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan and receiveing Hagoromo's Six Path Yin Chakra. File:Kaguya_and_dojutsu.gif|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) possesses even bigger chakra reserves than the Ten-Tails, whose own chakra reserves were specifically described as immeasurable. Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Naruto) Yin-Yang Release.jpg|Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Naruto) was born with an inherited portion of his mother's godlike chakra which is powerful enough to dominate the Six Realms via his Rinnegan. Indra's Loneliness.png|Indra Otsutsuki (Naruto) inherited the spiritual half of his father's Six Path Chakra that grants him tremendous Yin-based Chakra and the Sharingan. Asura's support.png|Asura Otsutsuki (Naruto) inherited the physical half of his father's Six Path Chakra, granting tremendous Yang-based chakra which contributes to his superhuman vitality. Jaune_Aura_Transfer.png|Jaune Arc (RWBY) has massive reserves of Aura, allowing him to completely refill an injured Weiss' without worrying about depleting his own. Spirit Energy by Yusuke.gif|Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) possesses vasts amounts of Spirit Energy. When he integrated Genkai's Spirit Wave Orb in his body, his reserves and power increased exponentially. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Divine Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries